fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Esby
Hi, welcome to Fish Wrangler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Poles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 17:50, 1 April 2009 Fish Templates Hi Esby, Thanks for your work on the fish templates - we're in the middle of revamping the fish pages via a template already, so don't make wholesale changes to the individual fish pages just yet otherwise it will be effort wasted, but we'll look to incorpating your suggestions when we finish that activity. We also have fish lists per island (see WaterPort, Magma Reef) so we'll look to use your efforts in the maintenance of those lists. Regards Jasman 17:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) As a rule, we don't experiment on live pages, so it would be appreciated if you could back out your changes to the live pages and create test pages for your experiments to the fish pages. Many thanks Jasman 17:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. we'll look to using what you have trialed when we have enough time to properly go through the new template, etc. At the moment we are working on a number of new content pages(Fish_Wrangler_Wiki:Community_Portal#Under_Construction) so any refactoring will happen once those are released. Pages deleted as requested. And yes, you can see the official points for the Cocktail Shrimp Fish here (http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/fish/cocktail-shrimp) - certainly one to catch. Hi Esby, Sorry its taken a while but I just wanted to thank you for your suggestions on the fish templates, as you may have seen we have taken some of your ideas forward and implemented them in the various tables used throughout the wiki, for example; Release Points, Evilness and Goodness, Fish Gold Values the tables each island page (e.g. WaterPort and even the tables on each of the main fish pages, e.g. The Fish of Farovia. Many thanks - Jasman 07:05, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Tournament tables Hi Esby. Aside from the subjective matter of what content is really required/needed in the tournament release point tables, I don't believe your suggested implementation works. For example, if we want to show what the excali-pole can catch in WaterPort, I would assume that I would need to format the table as so |} However this generates a blank table (I have just edited the example in Template:Format_tourney to demonstrate this). In fact, with the complete fish list present in that list, I would assume the only entry would be the Hate Fish. That said, I don't think its necessary to fix this. The current tournament tables have just been updated to fetch the resource info from the individual pages (which was always the intention) and everything is working as intended. Cheers - Jasman 17:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, right I had forgotten that the pole requirements are somewhat messy: :* some fish on the wiki are listed with the basic pole requirement, while in fact they hold no special requirement. eg: Mini Fish. (catchable with any pole, excepting the CI and the holy/unholy). :* some fish have pole requirement, not listed on fishwrangler, but they need a min pole to catch them, higher pole can catch them. eg: Emo fish. :* some fish have a pole and a level requirement, no other pole can catch them: eg: the elites fish or the level 25 fish for each poles. The situation is unsure to my eyes in how the miss miny fish is currently handled. (This seems to be a fish derogating this rules, since other poles may catch 'her'.) :* some fish are pecular, and have different pole and pole level requirement: eg: volcano rock fish. :I don't know if it is worth fixing, the possibility could be just to not use the pole sorting and only list the fish that are catchable with the given pole. This is probably fixable anyway. Esby 22:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Heya - still around? I was wondering what your username on FW was? You have a lot of templates & backup articles - I think that's pretty cool. There's a lot of new articles I could use your help with if you return to put within your templates & knowing how to use thm. Please return when you have some time. Jeydo (talk) 04:29, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Heya, I am still around, I stopped playing and stopped logging fishwrangler and watching over the wiki. :If you have questions you think I can answer, feel free to ask them, either here, on commons wiki or by irc. (I hangs at freenode irc, usually by the nickname esby or esby- on a few channels. Just send a pm there if you have short questions to ask me. :the user:esby/stuff is not exactly backup templates, but tests that were performed by me. For backup you should look over in the history of each page. There should be no reason for the data to be lost.... :Esby (talk) 15:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC)